


Too Young To Start Settling Down

by Directioner1988



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bullying, F/M, High School, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: My story is set in 1982, 3 years before it aired on TV. Charlene lives in Erinsborough and will go by her nick name LennyThe title of the story is taken from a lyric to Shaky's 1982 single Give Me Your Heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My story is set in 1982, 3 years before it aired on TV. Charlene lives in Erinsborough and will go by her nick name Lenny  
> The title of the story is taken from a lyric to Shaky's 1982 single Give Me Your Heart

**Too Young To Start Settling Down**

 

**Lenny and taking big risks went together like two peas in a pod meaning if it meant not getting caught then she'd do it even without thinking of what the consequences may be and despite the constant talks Helen and Madge had with her about safe sex, she felt more than ready to take it to the next level and knowing she and Scott had a detention at Erinsborough High tomorrow, the sandy blonde teen hatched a plan to lose her virginity to the older lad. Next day in detention, Lenny noticed her form teacher Mr. White wasn't paying attention, so seizing the chance she grabbed Scott by the hand and dragged him to the girls bathroom, looking round Scott was relieved that him and Lenny were the only two in there, finding the nearest cubicle, Lenny quietly closed and locked the door before turning back round and encapsulating her Cherry Blossom lips with her boyfriend's before long she started stripping her boyfriend of his uniform leaving him in just his white boxers. Breaking off the kiss Lenny proceeded to take her clothes when she was stopped by Scott who undressed her with a hunger for her body that closely resembled a hunger of a lion hunting for it's prey, several minutes later and Lenny like Scott was in her underwear.**

**'Are you sure you want this?' Scott asks concerned**

**'Yeah, I'm sure' Lenny answered full of confidence**

**After reassuring Scott several times that she wanted to have sex with him, they both stepped out their underwear leaving them both in their birthday suits**

**'We'll have to hurry up...' Scott started to explain when Lenny started to kiss her boyfriend again making sure this time he savoured the flavour of her Cherry Blossom lip balm on his lips**

**As the kiss deepened, Lenny grabbed hold of Scott's rock hard erection and started pumping it up and down like it was a piston on a steam train, causing her boyfriend to break off the kiss for the second time and let slip several incoherent grunts of pleasure, only to whine when Lenny took her hand away and pushed him on the closed toilet seat, adjusting herself she placed her slender legs either side of Scott's muscular legs and slowly worked her way down on to Scott's cock until she was certain he had fully penetrated her. Keeping her mind off the pain she crushed her lips on to Scott's as she started to bounce up and down on Scott's dick letting slip a moan as the older teen repeatedly hit her spot. Getting off Scott's still rock hard erection, Lenny took a step backwards allowing Scott to stand up and make his way behind Lenny, who by now had her sleeve covered arms resting on the cistern, taking no chances, she began teasing Scott, who started to re-enter the younger teen stopping every few minutes to check if Lenny was OK before continuing to work his way inside Lenny, making certain that every one of his thrusts hit Lenny's sweet spot. Feeling that** **he was close to orgasm, Scott picked up the pace until he came inside Lenny letting out a moan of pleasure as he did.**

**Quickly getting their clothes back on, Scott and Lenny raced back to the class that had quietly snuck out of just moments ago, totally oblivious to what had just happened Mr. White looked up and noticed Scott and Lenny writing lines about their behaviour. Calling their names he told the two teens that their half an hour detention was over, smiling as they left the classroom unaware of the consequences that were soon to follow**

**-3 months Later-**

**Soon enough Lenny's little escapade caught up with her, as she made a mad dash for the bathroom where she started throwing up, cringing every time she heard herself retch. After flushing the toilet, an exhausted Lenny made her way into the kitchen and popped a slice of bread in the toaster while fetching a glass of water. Upon hearing the toast pop up, she carefully took it out the toaster and started to eat it before heading to Clive's. Standing nervously outside she knocked on Clive's door, praying that it wasn't just him who was in, opening the front door Clive was shocked to see Lenny standing in front of him**

**'Lenny, what can I do for you? he asked standing in the doorway of his front door**

**'I think I'm pregnant' the young teen answered staring at her school pumps**

**'I think you'd better come in' Clive sighed letting the youngster in to his house**

**'I didn't want to tell mum, in case you know she flipped her castanets out of the window in anger' Lenny admitted**

**'Lenny, she will need to know' Daphne informed taking a seat in Clive's living room**

**'Before we even get that, Lenny are you sure you could be pregnant? Clive questioned**

**'Yeah, I've been sick every morning for the past month and my period is late' Lenny responded her cheeks turning a nice shade of rosemary pink**

**'Lenny, just to be certain I want you to take a pregnancy test' Clive replied passing the school girl a testing kit and telling her where the bathroom was**

**5 minutes later and Lenny returned clutching the test in her hand, letting tears fall from her** **crystal blue eyes she exclaimed 'I'm pregnant... My mum will go nuts if I told her'**

**'Lenny, only tell her when you're ready and you will need to tell Scott to' Clive piped up as Lenny's eyes started to concentrate on the bluish-green mug that was placed on the coffee table in front of her**

**'How did you know Scott was the father?' Lenny asked her eyes going wide**

**'Lenny, I maybe old and naive, but even I can tell you really love each other' Clive answered**

**'Fair enough, look I better be going otherwise Mr. Muir will started having a conniption fit if I'm late' Lenny explains carefully standing up and saying her goodbyes,  joining Nikki as the brunette haired teen made her way to school.**

**Throughout the day Lenny was thinking of ways she could tell Scott, that was pregnant with his baby. When it can down to it, she backed out leaving Scott to wonder if she had broke up with him, his cousin of course told Scott to not be so serious and that Lenny was just having an off day and she would be back to her normal self in a day or to**

**Once the school day was over Scott, Nikki and Mike headed straight to the cafe while Lenny decided to go home and start on her homework, that was the idea any way but with mood Madge was in, Lenny knew she had to either stay out of her way or face what Madge had to say head on, The first option soon became undoable when Madge threw a pregnancy test kit box on the table**

  **'Care to explain what this is and why it was in your room?'**

**'It must have found itself there' Lenny shrugged**

**'Charlene, I'm not stupid... Are you pregnant?'**

**'No, I'm not' Lenny yelled**

**'Charlene you are 13 years old, there is no way you could raise a baby at your age' Madge replies**

**Realizing she was caught out Charlene screeched 'I won't be raising the baby on my own, I'll have Scott to help out'**

**'Charlene, that boy isn't even mature enough to look after himself let alone a baby'**

**'He will be once, I tell him' Charlene yells dropping Scott's name further into the argument**

**'Charlene we are not having this conversation' Madge snaps**

**'I am keeping this baby, whether you like it or not' Charlene shouts slamming the front door and heading next door to number 26.**

**Standing on the door step of No.26, Lenny was about to knock the door when Lucy opened it**

**'Scott, Lenny's here' the youngest Robinson called out**

**'Charlene' Scott replied shocked at seeing his girlfriend standing outside when Jim and Helen walked in**

**'I had a bust up with my mum' Charlene sobs**

**'Over what?' Jim asks shooing Lucy, Nikki and Scott off to their bedrooms**

**'Charlene, have you done something wrong?' Paul asks joining his dad and gran in the living room**

**'If I tell you please don't get angry' Charlene pleaded**

**'Tell us what Charlene?' Helen questions**

**'I'm pregnant... With Scott's baby' Lenny answers**

**'Charlene, weren't not angry, just disappointed and worried' Helen replies**

**'Does Scott know?' Paul asks chipping in to the conversation**

**'Not yet, I've just found out myself today' Lenny answers**

**'You will need to tell him' Jim pointed out**

**'I know, I just hope he doesn't go into flip mode when I tell him' Lenny replies remembering his reaction when they got caught kissing by Lenny's cousin Shane**

**After thanking** **Jim, Paul and Helen Charlene headed back next door  to firstly apologise for her behaviour and secondly to think of ways she could break the news to Scott that she was pregnant with his baby.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlene tells Scott he's gonna be a dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will a small bit of bullying

**The only think on Lenny's mind as the sun rose on a new day in Erinsborough was how to Scott that he was set to become a dad and with each idea sounding as ridiculous as the next she decided just to tell him plan and simple. After saying her goodbyes a nervous looking Lenny made her to Erinsborough High where she found Scott chatting to Nikki and Mike about the upcoming swimming competition.**  
  
**'Hey' she quietly whispered**  
  
**'Hey Lenny' Nikki replied noticing Scott was totally blanking his girlfriend**  
  
**'Is everything OK Lenny?' Mike asked**  
  
**'Yeah, just fine' Lenny lied letting when she said slip out a little harsher than she should have**  
  
**'Fine by me' Scott reproached**  
  
**'Scott James Robinson, she's your girlfriend and your just gonna act like a total jerk in front of her' Nikki berated folding her arms**  
  
**'I've got nothing to say now if you don't mind, I have a class I should be in'**  
  
**'You may have nothing to say Scott but I certainly do...' Charlene started feeling more nervous than ever**  
  
**'Whatever' Scott scoffed**  
  
**Knowing it was now or never Lenny nervous finished her sentence by saying 'I'm pregnant Scott and you're the father' earning gasps from the whole of Erinsborough High**

**You're what?' Mike choked**

**'I'm pregnant and he's the father' Charlene murmured pointed to a confused looking Scott**

**'Well, aren't you going to say something?' Nikki enquired looking at her cousin**

**'What can I say, other than I'm not the father' Scott scolded walking past shoving Lenny and Nikki out the way**  
  
**'Scott James Robinson, you are and that's final' Lenny yelled prompting Scott to stop in his tracks and turn round**  
  
**'I am not the father end of and another thing we're over' Scott iterated watching as Lenny ran out of Erinsborough High in tears**  
  
**'I can't believe you Scott' Nikki sighed walking past her cousin in anger**

**~~~~**  
  
**After eventually managing to get as far away from her ex as she could, Lenny took a seat on the grass looking out on Lassisters' Lake, she must have been there a good hour or so, when Paul joined her**  
  
**'Lenny, shouldn't you be in school?' he asks**

**'I needed to do some thinking' Lenny answers wiping the tears away from her eyes**

**'Thinking about what?'**

**'My unborn baby... Scott'**

**'Scott didn't take the news well, I take it?'**

**'He totally humiliated me in front of the whole school by denying he was the father and then breaking up with me' Lenny answered 'I was totally stupid to realise that he never really loved me'**

**'Lenny, you're not the stupid one, my brother is. OK so maybe it wasn't exactly the best idea for you to fall pregnant... Especially at your age, but you're the one who is facing up to responsibility not Scott' Paul replies**

**Once she finished the conversation she was having with Paul, she stood up and wondered home preparing for the mouthful she going to receive from her mum about her whereabouts. She had barely even stepped foot in the door when Madge began the interrogation**  
  
**'Charlene, where have you been?'**  
  
**'Mum, I've done something stupid' she sobs**

**'Oh Charlene' Madge sighs hugging her daughter**

**'What did you do? Shane asks placing a copy of the West Waratah Star down on the coffee table in front of him**

**'I told Scott that I was pregnant with his baby'**

**'Oh Charlene' Madge repeats**

**'Doesn't matter anyway after I told him, he denied he was the father and then proceeded to break up with me in front of the whole school'**

**'He did what?' Danny asked entering the living room**

**'Anyway, I'll raise him or her on my own if I have to' Charlene replied**

**'Oh no you will not madam, I'll help you' Madge scolded**

**~~~~**

**Things weren't exactly going well for Scott, first Nikki was on his case still angry at her cousin for embarrassing her best friend in front of the whole school**

**'You are unbelievable Scott, you know that' Nikki exclaimed upon entering Number 26 with Scott following her**

**'What Scott do now?' Jim asked as Scott closed the front door**

**'He dumped Lenny in front of the whole school' Nikki kindly responded**

**'So, she shouldn't lie about being pregnant' Scott argued**

**'Scott, she is pregnant and you are the father' Jim piped up**

**'Is that why she came over yesterday in tears dad?' Lucy asked earning a nod off Jim**

**'I'm not' Scott screeched storming off to his room**

**'Don't you start' he warned jumping on his bed as Paul stood in the door way to Scott's bedroom**

**'Scottie, she loves you but the way you recently acted towards her tells me that you don't love her' Paul explains**

**'I do though'**

**'Then show it, prove to her you do love her... Prove to her that you will be there for her and the baby'**

**Thinking about what Paul said Scott, walked round to No.24 and knocked on the door coming face to face with Shane as he answered it**

**'You better come in Scott' he replies letting his cousin's ex in**

**'Lenny, please talk to me?' Scott pleaded**

**'Get lost Scott, I've got nothing to say to you' Lenny yells stalking off to her bedroom with Madge following her daughter**

**'What you said to Scott, was a little harsh' she replied standing in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom**

**'And what he did wasn't?' Lenny questioned**

**'Charlene, it doesn't matter what Scott did, he is still the father to your unborn baby whether he says he is or not' Madge explains**

**'He...' Charlene started**

**'He deserves a explanation Charlene' Madge interrupted leaving her daughter to do some thinking**  
  
**~~~~**

**The next day and as Lenny made her to school, she was stopped in her tracks by Scott calling her name**  
  
**'Lenny wait up'**

**'What Scott?'**

**'I just want to apologise for the way I reacted'**

**'Scott honestly it's OK'**

**'I was in shock that's why I reacted the way I did'**

**'Scott honestly it's OK' Lenny repeats as the two walk hand in hand through the gates of Erinsborough High and past Sue Parker who as usual whispered something incoherent to one of her 'friends'**

**Sue hadn't finished picking on Lenny though, on purpose she shoved past Lenny and called her a slut**

**'Sue, go an annoy one of your so called friends' Scott replied**

**'No thanks' Sue smirked just about to make another remark when Scott stepped in**

**'Sue, don't even think about it' he warned**

**'Sue, I may be pregnant but I will never be a snide cow like you' Charlene replies running out the classroom with tears falling down her sky blue eyes, shaking his blonde hair in disbelief Scott followed her and was stopped in his tracks by Paul, who was wondering why Scott wasn't in school, after explaining to his older brother that he'd tell him later, he carried on looking her girlfriend spotting her looking at the murky waters of Lassisters Lake where an out of breath Scott joined her**

**'Len, just ignore Sue, she's just jealous'**

**'Yeah I guess she is' Lenny smiled kissing Scott**

**Deciding against going back to school, both Scott and Charlene headed towards Luna Park to discuss their future together. Finding the nearest bench the teens sat and watched as other parents waved to their kids on various rides, losing track of time, the two teens headed back home knowing they were in trouble for skipping school. Heading to No.26 the teens came face to face with a worried Madge and Jim**

**'Lenny, Scott we were worried something may have happened'**

**'Sorry for making you panic, we needed to clear our heads after the drama that caused us to skip school'**

**'Scott, what happened at school today?'**

**'Sue called Lenny a slut for loosing her virginity at such a young age... She was about to say something else but I stopped her before she could' Scott answers 'Charlene though gave her a piece of her mind before running out the school in tears'**

**'Scott, being mature that's a first' Lucy replied cheekily**  
  
**'Lucy' Jim warned**

**'Lucy, she's my girlfriend and she's pregnant, so it's obvious I'm gonna stick up for her' Scott defended his actions**

**After promising they would return to school, Lenny kissed Scott goodbye and followed her mum next door**

**'Charlene, I'm not angry, you did what you felt was right' Madge explains as she closes the front door**

**'You should have seen her, striding around like she owned the place'**

**'She's just a troublemaker Charlene and it won't be long until her trouble catches up with her' Shane piped up from in the kitchen**

**'I guess so, do you mind I have homework to finish off' Lenny replied**

**'Sure go ahead' Madge smiled as Lenny headed off to her bedroom**

**After closing her bedroom door, she set down on her bed and started catching up with what homework she had left until she feel to sleep**


End file.
